


A Long Day's Night

by toadhell



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadhell/pseuds/toadhell
Summary: Sometimes you luck out and there's only one open bed in the whole motel.





	A Long Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking some liberties here because I’m pretty sure in the show they stayed in different rooms. It’s for a good gay and self indulgent cause though so please suspend your disbelief for me.  
> Please also bear with me; I’ve never written anything like this (uhhh, porn) before and I haven’t written any kind of fiction at all in years. Gotta start somewhere.

“Ben, I am  _ literally  _ exhausted.” Chris set his suitcase on the luggage rack in the sparsely furnished motel room and lifted his arms to stretch his back. “I’m continually amazed by how drained I always am after long car trips.”

“I know right?” replied Ben, pulling out the single chair tucked into a grimy looking desk and placing his bag on it in turn. “Even though we just spent eight hours sitting in the car all I want to do is get into bed.”

Chris took a drink from his water bottle and nodded in agreement. He offered it out to Ben, wiping his mouth. “Thirsty?”

“Sure, thanks.”

“So, should I take the cot this time or was it your turn? It’s been a while since a motel ran out of double rooms, I can’t remember who was on the cot last.”

“I, uh-” Ben handed back the water bottle without making eye contact. “I was thinking, maybe if you’re comfortable with it we could just share the bed this time? It’s definitely big enough and I know we both hate having to sleep on the cot.”

“Ben, you are a genius and a gentleman. I think you’re right, it seems ridiculous for one of us to forfeit comfort unnecessarily.”

Ben looked up at the grinning Chris in relief. “Great, sounds good. Coolio beans….” He hastily opened his suitcase and grabbed a handful of clothes and his toiletry bag. “I’m going to get in my pajamas.”

He scurried into the tiny bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him. You’re an idiot, Wyatt, he thought to himself. They’d grown close, closer than he had expected, in the four months they had been on the road together and now he was going to potentially ruin all of that to fulfill some stupid secret desire to be closer to Chris. As he pulled on a pair of well worn striped pajama pants he imagined what it might be like to sleep inches away from the other man, to listen to his gentle breaths and feel the warmth coming from his side of the bed. To wake up and see the morning light peeking through the blinds and illuminating the edge of Chris’s perfectly sculpted profile… 

Despite his fears and the likelihood that his attraction was unrequited, Ben did allow himself to remember that when they first started working together Chris had always arranged for them to be in separate rooms. After about six weeks they had been forced to take a double room together because that’s all the motel had available and from then on rooming together had become the norm. Ben tried to just enjoy it and not read into it too much; after all, Chris didn’t really care for being alone and they’d spend just as much of their free time together when they were staying in separate rooms as they did now. 

Gathering his clothes, Ben took a deep breath to center himself and walked back out into the room. Chris had changed as well and was sitting on the bed, clicking through channels on the TV. 

“Look! Twin Peaks is on!”

“Oh sweet!” Ben gingerly sat on the bed next to Chris and leaned back on the headboard, careful not to get too close. 

“You’ll have to catch me up; I started watching it at your recommendation but I never got past the first few episodes.” said Chris, reaching over and quickly squeezing Ben’s knee. 

Ben felt a hot rush of blood spread across his cheeks and ears and was grateful Chris was watching the show too attentively to notice. 

\-----

As the end credits played, Chris turned to Ben with his trademark beaming smile. “Ben, that was excellent. You have fantastic taste in television.” 

There was nothing Ben wanted more in that moment than to gently reach for Chris’s face and caress his beautifully stubbled jaw. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the thought of it but quickly shoved it down and attempted a weak smile. “Well if you like it, that means you have fantastic taste too.”

“Very astute,” replied Chris. “Shall we go to bed? I’m pretty beat.”

“Yeah!” Ben said a little louder than he’d intended to. “Yes, I’m tired too.” 

“Great, well, goodnight!”

Chris pulled back the sheets and the two of them got into bed. Ben quickly flicked off the light and turned to see Chris setting the alarm clock for the morning. He slumped down from the headboard and lay stiffly on his back, keeping his legs together and his arms against his body to be sure he didn’t accidentally brush Chris under the blankets. 

“It’s a little chilly in here, don’t you think? It must be those single pane windows.” Chris turned off the other light and the room was plunged into darkness. “Goodnight Ben, sleep tight.”

“Goodnight Chris.”

\-----

Thirty minutes later, Chris was gently snoring and Ben lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling in the dark. This was a mistake, he was never going to be able to sleep with Chris so close. It was cold in the room and he badly wanted to curl up and get comfortable but was so terrified that he would accidentally touch Chris or god forbid fall asleep and accidentally start cuddling him that all he could do was tensely lie on his back like a mannequin. 

About twenty minutes later, the exhaustion started to set in and Ben caught his eyes starting to droop closed. He was just starting to fall asleep when he was jolted back into consciousness by movement on the other side of the bed. Chris rolled over and threw his arm across Ben’s chest, still asleep. 

Well at least it wasn’t me, thought Ben. Fuck though! 

He looked over at Chris’s tranquil visage and felt himself soften. He looked so peaceful. Ben let out a small sigh and relaxed his shoulders the best he could. This was nice, much nicer since it was Chris who had made the first move, albeit unconsciously. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed again, this time a little deeper. Chris adjusted his arm and ran his fingers over Ben’s clavicle. Ben slowly opened his eyes again to allow himself one more glance at his bedmate’s sleeping face, only to find that sleeping was no longer an appropriate adjective. Chris met his gaze with a gentle smile. 

“Hey Ben?” Chris rubbed his palm across Ben’s chest soothingly.

“Yeah Chris?”

“Would you mind spooning me? I think I would sleep better.”

Ben’s heart leapt into his throat. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Chris rolled over to face away from him and Ben scooted over, heart pounding. He took yet another deep breath and willed his heart rate to slow before gently pressing himself against Chris’s back. Chris grabbed Ben’s arm and pulled it around himself in an embrace. 

Chris was warm and smelled like clean laundry and aftershave. Caution thrown to the wind at this point, Ben rested his face against the nape of his neck and tried to relax. This was… it was nice. He was surprisingly comfortable, now that that initial shock of the thing had worn off. Chris entwined his fingers in Ben’s and gently rubbed his thumb across Ben’s palm. 

Ben closed his eyes and softly kissed the place where Chris’s neck met his shoulders before he even realized what he was doing. He lay there horrified for a beat, frozen, until Chris rolled over to look at him. They looked at each other for a moment, Chris’s kind eyes meeting Ben’s terrified ones until Chris broke their gaze and pulled himself up onto one elbow, then reached over Ben with his other arm to place a hand on the side of his face. Ben looked up at him in disbelief as Chris ran a thumb across his cheekbone and leaned down to place his lips on Ben’s with tentative softness. For a second they stayed like that, then Ben kissed him back, cautiously opening his mouth against Chris’s. 

Chris met him with tongue and suddenly his weight was pressed against Ben’s body and his knee was between Ben’s thighs. Their kiss deepened and Ben found himself moaning into Chris as the tension he’d been carrying in his entire body slowly melted away. Chris began to grind his hips into him and Ben realized his erection was pressing against Chris’s leg. 

Chris pulled away for a second, looking down at Ben with concern. “Is this ok? Is it too much?”

“No, I’ve wanted this for a long time.” replied Ben, reaching up to cup Chris’s face in his hands and meeting him in another kiss. Chris smiled into his mouth and kissed him harder, then snaked a hand under Ben’s shirt to run a thumb over his nipple. They were grinding against each other now and Ben slid his hand down to Chris’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Chris bucked his hips forward in response and chuckled a little, breaking the kiss to look at Ben again and smile. That signature Chris Traeger smile that could always make Ben melt; white teeth flashing and indescribable kindness in his eyes. 

Ben took advantage of Chris pulling away to sit upright, pulling his right leg out from under Chris and wrapping it around his waist. He kissed his way from Chris’s collar bone up to his ear, one hand holding the back of his head and the other reaching into his waistband. Chris’s hands roamed over Ben’s body as Ben gave him a few confident strokes. Ben kissed Chris on the mouth one more time and then pulled away slightly, removing his hand from Chris’s pants to look the other man in the eye and lick his hand, lingering on his fingertips for a moment, before returning to Chris’s erection. He moved up and down his shaft, twisting slightly as he went and running a thumb over the head of Chris’s cock as Chris buried his head into Ben’s shoulder and let out a low moan. 

Ben continued to work Chris’s hard cock, his other hand scratching lightly up and down Chris’s back. He gradually increased the tempo as Chris pressed his forehead harder into Ben’s neck, until suddenly he came with a shuddering gasp. 

Ben pressed a kiss to the top of Chris’s head and held him while he caught his breath, taking a moment to marvel at the direction the night had taken. This definitely beat every possible outcome he had run through in his mind when they first checked in; even in his imagination the best case scenario was a peaceful night spent sleeping next to each other with no contact. 

Chris lifted his head and looked at Ben, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him with a passionate softness that could only have come from Chris Traeger. A sudden surge of emotion welled up in Ben’s chest, a tangled mess of affection, exhaustion, and inexplicable sadness that he had to force down to keep a tear from coming to his eye. Chris gently brought them down to a reclining position, where he slowly began making his way down Ben’s body until he reached his waist. He glanced up at Ben with searching eyes and Ben gave him a small nod before Chris removed his pants, tossing them off the bed. 

One hand lightly playing along the length of Ben’s thigh, Chris began licking the length of Ben’s erection. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard; the months of silent longing had created an unprecedented amount of pent up sexual energy which was all coming to a head right now, in this somber motel room on the side of some highway. He had to grip the sheets to keep from coming immediately as Chris took him fully into his mouth. He began moving up and down, slowly at first and then faster until Ben came, surprising himself with a loud groan he normally would have suppressed. 

“Oh my god,” he said breathlessly. Chris chuckled and kissed him once on the stomach before laying beside him. 

“I’m glad we did this.” said Chris. “You were really tense; I think you needed it. I certainly did.”

“I think I’m permanently tense,” Ben replied with a smile, turning his head to look at Chris. “I feel better right now than I have in a long time, though.”

Chris hummed in agreement. The two of them were silent for a while, the only noise in the room coming from their own subdued breaths. After a while Ben realized Chris had fallen asleep, his forehead leaning on Ben’s shoulder. Ben watched him for a moment before the weight of his own exhaustion began to creep into his eyes, and he too gently drifted into sleep. 


End file.
